


War Prize

by Prince_Ofluff



Series: Three Gods [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some bonds are like chains around our hearts. The more we try to tear them away the more we hurt ourselves. Loki has decided on the price he will pay for vengeance. But he is not the only one making payments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to the creators of Avengers and Harry Potter, only this twisted idea is mine :)

“Loki…Harry is dying.”

 

Here in the darkness standing atop a rugged cliff Loki felt his heart clench painfully. He tried not to show it but the pain must have been clear in his eyes as he strode towards Thor and gripped his cloak hard. He was never the one to be physical but his mind was in tumult as he tried to hide his immediate reaction. “What do you mean?” He hissed through clenched teeth.  


Standing here Thor had to wonder how it came to this...He knew that the true fault lay with their Father, and now they were the ones who were burdened by his past follies. “Loki…I came to retrieve you and the tesseract, not only for Asgard but because Harry grows more ill by the day. He barely left his bed after you fell…Some days I feared he would follow after you.”  


Loki released his grip on Thor’s cloak and stepped away. After his fall from Asgard there had only been one person he regretted leaving behind. Harry. Their little Master of Death. Harry had ever been sensitive to their fights. He supposed that was why their mother Freya brought him to them in the first place. She had thought that if they effected more than each other their spats would decrease. She had been right.  


Harry had come to them from the realm of Wizards. He had been a mighty warrior who had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. In doing so he had attained Demi God status as the Master of Death, when his time came to leave the Wizards he came to them.  


Even now Loki could still remember the glorious morning of their meeting. He and Thor had been called to Freya’s private chambers. They had been mere youths at the time. Thor was growing the first signs of his beard…and Loki was not. Their differences had become more pronounced and suddenly neither understood the other anymore. Thor wanted to fight all the time and Loki preferred cultivating his magic. Loki never doubted after his fall that Freya had foreseen it and had tried to prevent it by bringing her boys back to harmony.  


 

Even to himself Loki never admitted one of his chief regrets was putting sadness onto Freya’s beautiful face. 

 

Harry had been de-aged to a child, it appeared that in his own realm his childhood had been lacking and he wished to relive it. His messy black hair and startling green eyes were the features that caught his attention. However both he and Thor had noticed that being reborn as a Demi God had not erased all the damage from his past. 

The small body was covered with scars, many of them clear signs of torture. The one that captivated Loki the most was the one carved into that delicate wrist 'I must not tell lies'.  
Being Master of Death Harry could not easily stop his duties, he often had to go and do things he could not always explain to them. Still when he came back the three of them were at peace and he and Thor never quarreled in front of Harry.  


 

Until Thor’s coronation. 

 

Tearing his mind away from the past Loki turned his back on Thor “It is too late for that…” He shook his head and for a moment let his anger get away from him “If he is so ill why are you here?”  
Thor narrowed his eyes “Listen to me carefully brother…” but he never got to finish as Iron Man chose that moment to bodily take Thor and dump him into a clearing.  
Loki smirked “I’m listening…” He said before shaking his head, he had other matters to attend to. He would watch the battle take place and not think of Harry again…Perhaps once the Midgard was his…Perhaps then.

Thank you for reading this little thing! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
